Kunai Cinta
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Di hari ulang tahun Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino, mereka mendapatkan hadiah yang special. Kunai yang di biasa di gunakan untuk melawan musuh sekarang malah membuat Ino dan Shikamaru bahagia. / BAD SUMMARY / Fict lama yang diganti Summary-nya / Mind RnR ?


Hello I'm back!

Ini fanfic ke-2 saya

Pairing ShikaIno

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

21 September

"_Shika-kun_ , apa yang kamu inginkan di ulang tahunmu besok?"

"Entahlah Ino"

"Kalau aku ingin di hari ulang tahunku, semua datang pada pesta ulang tahunku dan aku ingin seorang pria mengajakku berkencan"

"Merepotkan"

"Setiap tahun aku selalu meminta itu ya.. sejak usiaku sudah beranjak 17 tahun"

"…."

"Dan sampai sekarang permohonanku belum terwujud"

"…."

"Shika! Bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan memandang awan?"

"Hn"

"Ahh ya sudah aku pulang! _Jaa~_" kata Ino sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru di Hutan milik clan Nara itu.

"Tunggu! Temani aku di sini!" pinta Shikamaru sambil menahan Ino dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangan Ino

"Baiklah, tapi aku gak mau dicuekin ya?"

"Hn.. merepotkan"

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari Hutan milik clan Nara, Ino dan Shikamaru mampir ke pusat pembelanjaan di Konohagakure. Ketika mereka melewati sebuah butik. Ino berhenti dan melihat sebuah gaun cantik berwarna ungu, tanpa lengan, dan panjang 10 cm di atas lutut.

"Wah cantik sekali! Shika-kun ayo masuk dulu!"

"Merepotkan"

.

.

.

Mereka masuk ke butik itu. Tanpa basa-basi Ino langsung bertanya harga dari gaun yang menjadi incarannya tadi. Tapi, ternyata harganya sangat mahal. Ino pun mengajak Shikamaru keluar dari butik itu

"_Shika-kun_ ayo pulang!"

"Hei.. tak jadi beli?"

"Harganya mahal Shikamaru"

"Hah, tenang saja biar aku yang bayar"

Shikamaru lalu masuk ke butik itu dan membeli gaun ungu incaran Ino tadi. Setelah membayarnya Shikamaru lalu keluar dan memberi tas yang berisi gaun ungu tadi

"Ini, hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu!"

"_Arigatou Shika-kun_" jawab Ino sambil mencium pipi Shikamaru

Pipi Shikamaru pun menjadi merah merona. Ino sudah berada sekitar 3 meter di depan Shikamaru. Ino terus berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru, sebenarnya dia malu harus melakukan ini di tempat umum seperti ini. Tapi tak apalah. Pikir Ino dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

22 September

Di rumah kediaman Nara terdapat pesta ulang tahun, ya.. pewaris tunggal clan Nara ini merayakan ulang tahun di rumahnya. Semua tamu pesta sangat menikmati pesta ulang tahun Nara Shikamaru namun, sepertinya si empunya pesta tidak menikmati pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Shikamaru, ayolah nikmati pesta ulang tahunmu ini! Lihat aku sudah menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen" ajak Naruto

"Hn"

"Naruto-kun tidak boleh makan ramen banyak-banyak" kata Hinata yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah tunangan Naruto

"Baiklah Hinata, aku akan menurut apa kata gadis tercantik kedua setelah _Kaachan_ku ini haha…" kata Naruto membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Shikamaru, kau kenapa murung? Tenang saja Ino pasti datang!" kata Sakura

"Eh.." jawab Shikamaru

"Tenang saja Shikamaru kami semua sudah tau perasaanmu pada Ino" sambung Sasuke

"Kalian tau dari mana? Choji?" tanya Shikamaru

"Entalah, tapi percayalah bahwa Ino juga menyukaimu" jawab Sakura

"Hn"

"Shikamaru! _Otanjoubi Omedetou ! Gomen~!"_ teriak seorang gadis dari pintu masuk

"Arigatou ! Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan gaun yang kemarin aku beli?" tanya Shikamaru

"Hehe.. rencananya aku akan mengenakannya besok"

"Hn"

"Cieeee… Suit suit!" suara dari belakang Shikamaru . Rupanya semua temannya sedang menertawakannya dengan Ino. Pipi mereka berdua merah bersamaan.

"Ha? Rupanya kalian semua sudah datang?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hei _Pig _apa maksud kau? Di sini jelas semua sedang menunggu kau. Aku, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neiji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, dan Lee semuanya mencoba membuat si pemilik pesta ini bersemangat!" jawab Sakura sambil melirik Shikamaru

"Hn"

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura

"Sudahlah itu merepotkan" jawab Shikamaru

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pesta ulang tahun Shikamaru sudah beres, setiap tamu pulang satu per satu. Di kediaman Nara itu hanya tinggal saorang gadis yang belum pulang .

"Ino kau belum pulang?"

"Aku belum memberimu hadiah, tapi hadiahku ada di hutan Nara"

"Hutan Nara?" tanya Shikamaru bingung

"Ayo ikut!"

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Hutan Nara, Ino dan Shikamaru menuju sebuah pohon besar tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sesampainya di bawah pohon besar itu, Shikamaru langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya

"_Shika-kun_ ada di sampingmu!" kata Ino

Di samping Shikamaru terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna hijau muda dengan pita berwarna hijau tua. Shikamaru langsung membuka kotak itu. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah kunai.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Ayolah Shika-kun kau punya otak dengan IQ lebih dari 200. Coba pikirkan!"

"Hn"

Sementara Shikamaru berfikir apa maksud Ino memberikan sebuah kunai untuknya, Ino memandang bulan dan bintang-bintang.

"Sudah ketemu?"

"Belum"

"Hah.. terlalu lama, oke begini sekarang kau lihat kunai itu dengan teliti"

"Hn"

"Bacalah tulisan itu!"

"Kunai Cinta. Hah? Apa maksudnya?"

"Sekarang kamu pahat pohon besar itu! Pahat dan tulislah nama gadis yang ingin kau jadikan istri"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena, bila kamu pahat pohon itu dengan Kunai Cinta sewaktu-waktu gadis yang kau cintai akan menjadi milikmu!"

"Apakah nanti kamu akan membacanya?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak boleh sebelum kau mengijinkannya!"

"Hn, baiklah!" jawab Shikamaru sambil memahat sebuah nama di batang pohon itu.

"Sudah?" tanya Ino

"Sudah. Ayo aku antar kau pulang sebelum _Touchan_-mu memarahi aku!" ajak Shikamaru

"Ayo"

.

.

.

.

.

23 September

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Yamanaka Ino. Sekarang giliran pesta di kediaman Yamanaka. Pesta berlangsung biasa saja. Sama seperti pesta Shikamaru. Setelah semua sudah pulang, sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang memberi kejutan untuk Ino. Sama seperti Ino, Shikamaru mengajak Ino ke Hutan Nara.

"Sekarang ada apa kita ke sini?" tanya Ino

"Aku ingin member hadiah untumu"

"Bukankah _Shika-kun _sudah memberi gaun ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku?" tanya Ino sambil menunjukkan gaun ungu yang sedang Ia pakai

"Hadiah ini lebih istimewa"

"Memang apa?" tanya Ino

"Aku ingin memberitahu siapa nama gadis yang aku pahat di pohon ini"

"Oke. Kenapa kau ingin memberitahuku tentang ini?"

"Karena aku tahu kau penasaran. Dalam hitungan ketiga silahkan kau buka kain ini"

"Baik"

"1..2..3…" Shikamaru mulai menghitung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino lalu membuka kain itu. Dan seketika Ino tampak kaget. Ia memandang Shikamaru. Rupanya Shikamaru sedang memandang langit hitam beserta teman-temannya.

"_Shika-kun_?"

"Hn"

"Iya aku mau"

**FLASHBACK ON**

Shikamaru mulai memahat nama gadis yang ingin ia jadikan istri. Ia memahatnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh perasaan.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Selesai memahat namanya, Shikamaru lalu memahat tulisan…

**Maukah kau menikah dengan ku?**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ino?"

"Ya"

"_Aishiteru Nara Ino_"

"Hei aku belum menjadi istrimu Tuan Nara"

"Tapi seminggu lagi hari pernikahan kita"

"APA?"

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sepulang dari Hutan Nara, Shikamaru mengantar Ino ke kediaman Yamanaka. Setelah sampai rumah, Ino langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Inoichi-ayah Ino

"Paman, aku ingin melamar Ino. Apakah paman setuju?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang akan berbesanan dengan _Touchan_-mu, Shikaku"

"Jadi paman setuju?"

"Iya. Kapan kau melamarnya? Dan kapan kau akan menikah dengan putriku?"

"Aku akan melamarnya besok di Hutan Nara. Hmm.. soal menikah aku berencana minggu depan. Karena dua minggu lagi aku ada misi ke Otogakure Paman"

"Haha.. baiklah"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Shikamaru kau memang pria aneh. Tapi aku mencintaimu" ucap Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"_Aishiteru Ino-chan_" kata Shikamaru kepada Ino sambil memeluk Ino.

"Ehem..ehem.." suara batuk yang dibuat-buat menghentikan acara pelukan Ino dan Shikamaru

"_Touchan_? _Forehead_? Dan kalian semua?" jawab Ino kaget

"Selamat Ino, aku nggak nyangka kalau kau yang akan menyusulku dengan _Sasuke-kun_. Padahal aku kira Naruto dan Hinata"

"Aku pun tidak menyangkanya _Forehead_! Salahkan pria nanas ini!"

"Hei! Bersikaplah sopan _hime, _Shikamaru akan menjadi suamimu minggu depan!" kata Inoichi

"Dengarkan perintah _Touchan_-mu Ino" kata Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek

"Hmm.. baiklah _Touchan_! " jawab Ino memelas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian acara pernikahan Ino dan Shikamaru berlangsung meriah, semua teman-temannya hadir. Semuanya tampak bahagia dengan pernikahan Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino ini..

.

.

.

.

Arigatou udh mau baca Fanfic ini :D 3

Gomen~ kalau kurang romantizzz ya!

_So... I need You to Review -_


End file.
